criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pillar/Dialogues
The Pillar Dialogues Chief Ian: Welcome, , i am Chief Ian, the chief in this department. Nice to meet you, well, i have a sprained leg so i can't walk. I'm still in a wheelchair. Chief Ian: Leni, your partner, will assist you in the cases you will investigate. But be quiet, Leni is crazy, she can say crazy things! Leni: Hello there, , i am Leni Sparks! I will be your partner as Chief Ian says. And look, my imaginary friend is here, Spot, is here. Spot, , , Spot. Leni: My imaginary friend, Spot is merely behaved, but annoyingly when we are home in Rowen Valley. Chief Ian: Leni, why don't you and go to the pillar view, it is so cold there. Leni: Of course, Chief Ian. Jinx, i supposed to say that. Come on, , vamos a ir a los pilares gigantes! That means, Let's go to the giant pillars! Chief Ian: , Leni may speak Spanish but i go translate those. I am a master translator. ---- Leni: So, how's your day, . Is it fun that you are here! I'll give you this money to buy a slurpee, there, in the kiosk. I'll just stay here. Leni: Wait, i smell any weird stuff here. It smells like... blood! Leni: Oh! BOY! Look at this mess! A murder! Look! Leni: Let's see! This is a murder, right? And let's now investigate this area here. Investigate Pillar Leni: The victim is surely stabbed to death. Let's send this to Ann Liz, our one and only amazing coroner. Leni: Oh boy, a piece of a paper doesn't look hard to find. There is a brownish substance i see. Leni: Great job! ! We finally completed one task! Well done! Examine Paper Leni: We collected a brown substance! It smells like coffee or something. Better send this to Debbie, our forensics analyzer! Leni: And ooh, a new suspect called Mary Roosevelt! We better talk to her. Autopsy Victim's Body Leni: Ann! What's the news! Ann: The victim is Ann Roosevelt, and suddenly, she was stabbed 7 times. I found a pink thread and... Ann: , the killer wears pink clothes! Leni: Thanks, Ann! , we better stay off and chill! The killer has no effort in hiding evidences! Don't tell me i'm a racist, cause the killer is nasty and... Lein: NEVERMIND. Analyze Brown Substance Leni: Debbie, how's the substance going? Debbie: Very well, Leni! , i am Debbie, the forensics analyzer. I see the brown substance is an espresso! Debbie: So the killer drinks espresso! I love to drink those drinks! Leni: Thanks Debbie! , let's go and write it down. Talk to Mary Roosevelt Leni: Mrs. Roosevelt, your daughter has been murdered on the pillar. WE are so sad to hear it. Mary: What! My daughter is dead! NO! She is my one and only person to have conversations! Leni: Well, she was stabbed 7 times. Mary: 7 times! Oh no, that killer may take espresso to drink with. And the moment you catch the killer, contact me. Leni: Maam, do you drink espresso? Mary: Of course, mothers in this age drink espresso. Leni: OK, goodbye maam. ---- Leni: , i'm pretty saddened about Ann's mother. Ann was my college schoolmate and she was famous. Leni: Ms. Mary Roosevelt is typically wearing a pink cloth. Remember her necktie? It was thread. Leni: I am confused... Leni: , let's go to the Near Viewing Point, the killer might have been guilty there on top. Investigate Near View Point Leni: A picture frame huh? Looks like there's a silhouette behind the picture. Let's go examine this, maybe this is a clue or a new genuine suspect. Leni: A knife! This is the murder weapon! Let's go analyze and bring this to Ann Liz. Ann-a-Liz, right? Leni: Oh yeah. Analyze like Ann Liz. They're both same like... Leni: What am i doing?!? Examine Picture Frame Leni: Unknown person. Let's bring this to Debbie... Analyze Unknown Person Leni: Debbie, who's the silhouette? Debbie: He is Andrew Shelton, the victim's boyfriend. Leni: Let's talk to this Andrew. Interrogate Andrew Shelton about the gruesome murder Leni: Andrew, this is the cops. We want to interrogate you about the gruesome murder of Ann Roosevelt. Andrew: WHAT?!?! Ann is DEAD? No! You are terribly lying. Leni: You want a proof? You want the murder weapon? Andrew: Sorry, i was so shocked! My cloud is gone. And evil rain will pour me bad luck. Andrew: Still, are you sure about that. Leni: Yep, 100% sure. Andrew: By the way, do you want a double shot of coffee or an espresso or just delicious juice? Leni: Nope. It's ok. Have a good day, sir. Andrew: No matters. Talk to Mary Roosevelt about the relationship about her daughter's boyfriend Leni: Mrs. Roosevelt. Do you know the relationship about your daughter and her boyfriend? Mary: Yes. And i am happy for them. Andrew is like a superhero, a savior and the best luck. He even paid $100,000 because of Ann's sickness. Leni: Wow! And Andrew, is kind. $100,000 is a lot! Mary: His dad is so rich. His mother is also rich. They own a billion and one of the richest persons in Hello Land. Leni: Ok. Good day. ---- Leni: , come on. Let's see. Analyze Knife Leni: Ann, what's the news? Ann: Your killer is older than 30. Leni: Ok. Thanks. ---- Leni: , let's catch that first killer. Arrest Killer Leni: Mary, you are arrested for the murder of Ann Roosevelt. Mary: Why would i kill my daughter? That's super flimsy. Leni: Well you need the list of evidences? Mary: I swear i didn't kill my daughter! Leni: You left pieces of espresso in the paper with your name! And pink clothes like your necktie. You are over 30 years of age!! Mary: OK! I killed her because she is really mad at me, and she always go to her boyfriend! Not me! Even in Valentines day, whole day staying in her boyfriend's dorm!!! She is a demon! I even gave $100 everyday but she spends it with nonsense!! Leni: We know. But you know the word, lesson. Then teach her a lesson. Just say, not kill. Mary: You are good cops, i know. But she is just a waste of time in my life. Leni: Well this is a waste. Please step into the hall or get in trouble. ---- Judge Jane: Mary, you are now sentenced life in jail for the gruesome murder. Mary: You cops are the one who killed my life!! Judge Jane: You killed and wasted a life, Mary. You are sentenced life in jail for this! ---- Leni: Well done, . We've arrested a criminal. Well Done! Leni: It seems Andrew needs our help. He needs to know this. Leni: It's time to advance, . Use your skills. Let's go to the Additional Investigation. Talk to Andrew Shelton Leni: Hello, Andrew. Andrew: Oh, the cops. Hi there. Have you arrested the criminals? Leni: Yep. It's Mary-- Andrew: Her mother?!?! WHY? Leni: Don't freak out. She matches all of the evidence. Andrew: It knows all. Can you help me? Leni: Yeah. Sure. Why not? Andrew: My blueprint is lost. I think i have lost it in the Near View Point. Leni: Ok. Sure. , can we now go and help? Andrew: Thanks. Please receive this gratitude. (50 xp) Investigate Near View Leni: You found the blueprint. But it is torn. Let's fix this up like it's like a toy. Examine Torn Blueprint Leni: Oh wow. But i can't see it. It's not clear and really like-invisible thing. Examine Blueprint Leni: Ok. A new project in Hello Land. Brilliant. Let's talk and give back this to Andrew what's the project. Talk to Andrew Shelton about the project in Hello Land Leni: Andrew, we are so excited to know what's your project in Hello Land. Andrew: Yes. Thank you, Leni and . This project is to build a park, and fix your station. Leni: What a big job. And fixing the station. Helping residents makes better community. Leni: Awesome. Andrew: Thank you. I appreciate. Please take this gratitude, maybe your tired. (Burger, 20,000) ---- Leni: Andrew is really nice and kind. Well, , let's buy some Slurpees. You have helped a person. (2 Slurpees)